Fashion Fight Pause
by Rawrkie
Summary: AU Tamsin-centric. Tamsin has everything from wealth, attention and sex but that isn't enough. She's bored, and she's found the most perfect distraction. (There will be pairings.)
1. Chapter 1

The tall blonde entered the Fusion nightclub at around quarter to twelve, her nose greeted by the familiar smell of alcohol mixed with expensive cologne. She paused mid-step at the top of the stairway, her pale-green eyes scanning the dingy room slowly while she listened to the low, sensual beat of the music, feeling its baseline pulsate through the bottoms of her shoes. The bar was busy, the energy was electric, and it was the perfect hunting ground.

Over the sea of silhouetted figures she spotted a group of five women, illuminated by the soft orange glow of the neon lights on the wall. They sat together on lush black leather couches, chatting amongst themselves and ignoring the men approaching them trying to get lucky. The redhead from the group glanced up, lifting her drink to her mouth and catching the blonde's eye, smiling whilst sipping from her glass.

The blonde smirked, broke eye contact, and pulled at the sleeves of her black, textured piqued blazer while descending the small staircase and springing from the last step. The bartender, ever-watchful over the throngs of thirsty patrons, nodded to the blonde as she approached and slid onto one of the empty barstools.

"The usual?"

"Of course."

The blonde turned on the stool, leaning one elbow back on the smooth Portoro marble counter, half facing away from the bar, her eyes still adjusting to the low light in the club. A moment later her drink slid in front of her, brought by a different bartender, who stood still, ignoring the demanding cries of impatient half-cut patrons.

"How did you get that?"

The blonde's long, slim fingers curled around the glass, sliding it closer towards her. "Get what?" She asked, raising the glass to her mouth and inhaling the aroma of fruit from her drink, taking her first sip of the ice-cold liquid and instantly tasting the tangy lime zest on her tongue. She swallowed, looking over her glass to the bartender, her eyes momentarily pinned on the woman's ample cleavage, revealed by her scoop-necked uniform, before reaching her dark, espresso-colored eyes.

"That cut on your lip. How did you get it?"

_Tamsin's on her toes, hopping from side to side, fists wrapped and held close to her face for protection, her opponent, a large, barrel-chested man taller than she. He has a slight belly but beefy arms with biceps the size of her head and his hands are un-wrapped, bare-knuckled, so he can potentially cause extra damage when he makes contact. _

_The man falls back, panting madly; none of his punches have landed, causing anger to bubble up inside. _

_Tamsin smirks, she can see he's wearing down. Within a split-second she pushes forward and throws a powerful right hook aimed at his head. The man blocks with a solid arm, but isn't quick enough to defend against the jab that pummels his face, knocking him back a few steps. Tamsin lets out a laugh, her chest heaving up and down, adrenaline coursing through her veins. She sidesteps the man quickly, hopping about, preparing for retaliation. The man quickly recovers, wiping the excess blood that's pouring from his nose and spitting on the ground, bringing his hands back to his face. He snarls. Tamsin stays back in a defensive stance. The male clenches and unclenches his fists then charges forward, wasting valuable energy as Tamsin easily dodges, but he flies back around, elbowing Tamsin straight in the face. Tamsin's body twists from the force but she recovers mid-rotation, jumping away. She glares at the man, annoyed that she'd been so careless. _

_Something warm drips onto her clavicle from her chin. She looks down, noticing blood pouring from her lower lip and dribbling down her chin. She curses and wipes the blood away with the back of her hand, letting it soak into the wraps. _

The blonde held her drink hovering just millimeters from her mouth, her thumb brushing over the dry coated-split of her lip while she figured out a way to explain it. She set her glass back down on the bar.

"I was clumsy…" she said simply through an exhale, arching a perfect brow.

A pause, the bartender contemplated and crossed her arms, pushing her chest up and making her breasts strain more against her uniformed top. "I seriously doubt that," she said, shifting coyly and biting her bottom lip. "I couldn't imagine you'd ever be the type to be clumsy."

The blonde couldn't help but let her eyes dart to the swell of the woman's chest again before looking back up, meeting the bartender's eyes. "You're probably right."

More people crowded the bar, waving wrinkled dollar bills about and shouting for bartender's attention, eager to be the next one served. The blonde chuckled into her glass and the woman raised a brow in question.

"What's so funny?" She said with toothy grin, finding the blonde's musings contagious.

"Aren't you supposed to be working or something?" The blonde asked at the tail-end of her chuckle and brought her drink to her lips, taking another sip.

The woman stayed smiling and gave a little side-glance at the fast-growing number of costumers, but didn't really pay much mind. "Yeah, I am, but…" she continued ignoring her duties and leant forward, resting her forearms on the bar and threading her fingers together. "I'm already with a customer," she said huskily.

"Are you now?"

The bartender bowed her head in agreement and sucked in her lower lip, training her gaze on the blonde.

"Well in that case," the blonde smirked, her nose wrinkled, and placed her glass back down on the bar, sitting up straight on her stool, "why don't you fix up some drinks for my ladies over there," she said, subtly nodding her head back, indicating to the group women sat on the couches behind her.

The bartender didn't lean away or flinch and her smile never faltered. She waited a moment, allowing time to tick by, and then cocked her brow, leaning a tiny bit forward and replying in challenge with, "And what would they like?"

The blonde's confidence faltered for a short millisecond. "Whatever _you_ like," she recovered with a feint frown.

The bartender turned away, maintaining her broad smile until the blonde's words sank in and she wavered, turning back to face the blonde. "Excuse me?"

"I said whatever _you'd_ like," the blonde snarked with a smug grin and a sharp tilt of her head.

The bartender tongued her front teeth and took two steps back, looking at the blonde through narrowed eyes, trying to figure the woman out, but the blonde was now unreadable with a self-satisfied look on her face.

The bartender paused again and placed a relaxed hand on the bar. "What is your name?" She asked, even though she already had a pretty good idea who she was. She wasn't stupid. She wasn't a recluse. She heard things, how couldn't she? The gossip around here spread like wildfire, and yet she still asked anyway, just wanting to clarify her suspicions.

The blonde's smug grin tightened and she deflected with, "What's yours?"

"Bo…" The bartender fired back, leaning in closer, "and what's yours?"

"Tamsin."

The two women stared at each other for a fleeting moment and then Bo pushed off the bar, clearing her throat. "Oh." That's all she could manage.

So she was right and it _was_ true. This was, in fact, the right woman, the most infamous woman, and _she _had been in solid conversation with her for approximately five minutes now.

"Oh?" Tamsin mouthed, as she now couldn't be heard over the sudden uproar of irritated customers, some of them so impatient that they had resorted to slapping their palms firmly to the bar, shouting rude comments about how slow and sloppy the service had recently become.

"Hey," Tamsin said loud enough to Bo for it to be clear.

Bo blinked, looking slightly dazed and confused, then noticed Tamsin gesture with two fingers, tapping lightly on the rim of her glass, giving her a little wave with a fake smile before turning back around again to look at the group of women she was soon to approach.

A few minutes later, after skillfully ignoring the badgering cries from the crowd, Bo came back with an array of drinks, and cleared her throat loud enough to let Tamsin know she had returned, but all Tamsin did was give a small glance of the shoulder.

"Oh no, see I couldn't possibly carry these all by my lonesome," Tamsin said dramatically, putting a hand to her chest daintily, "you'll just have to get a tray and carry them over," she finished with a smirk.

Bo pursed her lips, looking bemused, and then bent down to fetch a tray from beneath the bar and dropped it on the counter with a loud clack beside the drinks. Tamsin raised her brow at the tray and laughed quietly as she got up off the stool. Bo just rolled her eyes at her, annoyed at her self for letting her agitation towards the blonde slip.

Bo walked right on Tamsin's heels, staring at her back as she swaggered toward the group of women. Tamsin stopped just a few feet from the girls, who looked up from their drinks with bright smiles, whispering amongst themselves while their eyes stayed fixed on the blonde in front of them, unable to tear them away.

"Ladies," Tamsin said charmingly, before sitting herself down in between the women who had had eagerly made space for her a few moments prior, and draped her arm over the back of the couch behind the one of the girls, who giggled into her friend. Bo stood there quietly with the tray in her hands waiting for the right opportunity serve the drinks, and not a second later said opportunity came when she noticed Tamsin staring at her, brow arched, making a sweeping gesture with her arm.

"Aren't you going to serve my friends, bartender?" Tamsin said with emphasis.

Bo stared blankly, refusing to break her façade of calm, not wanting give the blonde the pleasure of that mistake again, and went about serving them all. The girls didn't acknowledge her as she handed out their drinks. It was like she didn't exist, which was unusual, considering Bo was not what you would consider to be ugly, quite the opposite actually. She was a beautiful woman with a great rack to boot, if she didn't say so herself. In fact her 'rack' made her the best tipped waitress in the club. But serving here, she was like a ghost, completely invisible, and that was because all the girls were completely captivated by the blonde. It was like her presence kicked everyone else's out and she was the only one that mattered.

Bo stepped back away from the table, holding the tray loosely out in front of her, and stood waiting to see if there were more orders before being dismissed. Not that she was overly fond of sticking around with this particular group, but it was her job and she had to suck it up and be professional about it.

Several moments passed of Bo standing idly wishing she could just go instead of being subjected to the sight of the girls fawning all over Tamsin. She could have looked away, directing her attention elsewhere, but she couldn't help but look back at them and shook her head at how pathetic they all looked, like they couldn't survive another second without Tamsin by their sides. It was pitiful. The girls closest to her were snuggling into her side and getting all 'handsy' with her, it was borderline public indecency.

Tamsin glanced up, chuckling airily at something one of the girls had said, and caught Bo's eye, holding her stare. It suddenly felt like the club was empty and there was no music playing. In fact it was so silent she could hear her ears ringing and the gentle thump of her steadily beating heart, but that moment was swiftly blown away and she was brought back to reality when Tamsin's attention shifted, when she ducked her head down so she could listen to what the girl beside her had to say. It must have been something interesting, because once Tamsin lifted her head she had a crooked grin on her face and directed it at Bo. The other girl glanced up too with a mocking smile, before taking a sip of her drink and moaning theatrically in Tamsin's ear at how perfect her drink choice was.

Bo inhaled deeply and then gave the woman the falsest, most pleasant smile she could muster. She really didn't want to be here. She had wasted far too much time being polite, waiting to be dismissed, so Bo spoke up, disrupting some of the girls' conversations.

"Can I get you anything else?" Bo asked, seemingly to the whole group, but she was mainly addressing Tamsin, who had paused what she was doing upon hearing the request. The girls all glanced at one another, shrugging her off, but Tamsin said nothing as if contemplating her decision. Bo fidgeted on the spot, feeling awkward at standing there, so quickly added, "It's just if you don't need anything else I do have other customers that need serving." _And they're much kinder than this, that's for sure… _Bocontinued on in her head.

Tamsin nodded lightly and without a word lazily waved her off. Bo breathed a sigh of relief but kept up her smile as she turned. It dropped off her face when she knew they couldn't see her anymore and she leisurely departed, not wanting to look overly eager to leave.

As soon as Bo started on her path back towards the bar, Tamsin's eyes had slowly started roaming over the women, gathering them up to her attention. Grinning, Tamsin spread her legs too wide, taking up space like she deserved it, and said, "So what are nice girls like you…"

Bo abruptly halted in her step at hearing the start of Tamsin's sentence, and for some reason her ears perked up, straining to hear what Tamsin would say next, but the music surged loud over Tamsin's words, the beat growing in intensity. And then the girls surrounding Tamsin giggled furiously at her comment.

Bo cursed internally at the DJ for picking such a bassy song at that particular moment in time, but couldn't keep herself from rolling her eyes at all the girlish giggling. _Women… _Bo laughed to herself at it all, and strode off again, though this time at a slightly faster pace when she found the other bartenders signaling her to hurry it up.

Tamsin listened to all the girls, letting them go on about themselves, nodding, and acting like she was fully engrossed in what they had to say, but what she was really doing was distracting them from her target, which was the woman that was sat silently, acting coy beside her more loud-mouthed friends. She was a petite redhead that wore a clinging emerald sheath dress with a bateau neckline that followed the curve of her distinct collarbones and that settled just above the knee, the color complimenting her fiery red hair and pale complexion perfectly. Some of the women started another conversation, glancing in awe at the blonde, who wasn't paying them much mind now and was only half listening, her eyes fixed solely on the redhead's striking hazel eyes that seemed to smile at her with invitation.

Tamsin brought her drink to her lips, smirking behind the glass; the redhead did the same, their eyes still locked as they sipped their drinks. The other women were oblivious at the silent conversation going on between them. Tamsin knew what she wanted and it was clear as day.

Tamsin licked her lips, swallowing the last of her drink. It was time to draw her in. She blinked away her stare, clearing her throat and carefully put her glass back down on the table.

"Well ladies, it's been a pleasure," Tamsin drawled to the group of women, but her gaze was fixed firmly on the redhead. "But if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to steal your beautiful friend here," she continued, getting up and stepping toward her target, delicately grasping her hand and bringing it toward her lips, "So that we might have a more…private…conversation," she finished, popping the words as she kissed the top of her targets hand and began to gently guide her from the group.

The women all glanced at each other, murmuring behind their hands, before erupting into another fit of girlish giggles.

"Of course you can," one of the women said with a broad smile, pressing her hand to the small of the redhead's back, encouraging her to step forward.

Tamsin smirk deepened. "Shall we?" The redhead was now blushing profusely, unable to form words as she felt the ghost of Tamsin's lips on the top of her hand, so instead she went about nodding and slipped her arm through Tamsin's, nestling into her side.

Bo finished up another order, which thankfully made the queue go down dramatically, leaving just three or four more patrons waiting to be served. She glanced up from the bar to get a better look at who was around tonight and noticed that Tamsin was missing and so was one of the girls. Bo stood on her tiptoes to get a better view over the sea of people and hopped a bit, but she couldn't find them at all. It didn't take much to put to two and two together, but Bo couldn't help but cringe slightly at the thought. She fetched a wet cloth from the sink and went about cleaning the some of the work surfaces and flinched at the sound of high-pitched squealing. She turned to face the noise to see the group of women Tamsin had left all excited and chatting animatedly amongst themselves.

_Women… _Bo repeated to herself with yet another eye roll and continued to clean.

* * *

They burst through the door with tongues deep in each other's throats. Tamsin spun them around and shoved the redhead hard up against the closing door, slamming it shut, her hands frantically tearing at the woman's clothes, fighting with her dress, just wanting it off. Patience waning, she gave up fumbling with the caught zip and instead went for pushing the dress down. The woman helped with a wiggle of her hips and the dress fell to the ground. She stepped out of it and moaned into Tamsin's mouth when she felt her bra yanked down, revealing her small perky tits. Tamsin groped them roughly, feeling the nipples stiffen under her palms.

She let go, ditching her jacket and tossing it aside, and unbuttoned her suit pants, pushing them down her long, toned legs until they pooled at her feet. She tried to kick them off but to no avail, the garment was stuck stubbornly to her ankle, twisted around her heeled shoe. She grunted at the annoyance and left it be, not giving it a second thought, then just about managed to struggle out of one shoe, knocking it aside with her bare foot.

Her shirt never made it off, she was too impatient to care. Tamsin pivoted them around, walking the woman back a few steps before pushing her onto the bed. The woman landed on the mattress with a bounce, lying naked with only her bra slack around her waist. Tamsin, half naked, lowered herself onto the woman, nudging her legs open with her thigh, and crashed their lips together again in a long, deep kiss. The redhead whimpered, feeling the heat of Tamsin's skin pressed against hers and encircled both her arms around Tamsin's neck, pulling her closer.

Tamsin shifted, one hand supporting her weight, the other grabbing the woman's tits once again. She squeezed and pinched, eliciting loud groans from the woman.

"Yeah, you like that don't you?" Tamsin said between kisses, smirking when the woman gave a small nod. "You're dirty slut aren't you?" She husked, silencing the woman again with her lips. The redhead attempted to reply with a breathy 'yes', but all that came out was throaty moan.

Tamsin reached behind her, pulling the woman's thin arms away from her neck and swatting them away. The embrace was only slowing her down and that wouldn't do, not at all. She sat up, breaking away from the kiss, and straddled the redhead's pale thigh, grinding her hot, hairless pussy up against it. The redhead chewed on her lower lip, reveling in the weight of Tamsin on her thigh and watched as Tamsin rode her. Her eyes fluttered closed when Tamsin leaned forward, breasts pillowed against each other, her kiss-swollen lips hovering mere millimeters from her ear.

"You like watching me, huh? You like watching me fuck you? Are you just gonna lay there and watch me cum all over you?" Tamsin breathed, continuing her steady movement against the woman's thigh.

The redhead threw her hand up to her face, biting her forefinger, only managing a small 'uh huh' in agreement.

Tamsin tsk'd, sitting back up, her eyes falling to the woman's wet cunt. "That's because you're nothing but a helpless slut!" She said, shoving one finger into the woman's hungry pussy, her finger sliding easily in and out of the redhead's swollen folds. The redhead gasped, her body flexing to each one of Tamsin's thrusts.

"Like that, huh? Well there's more where that came from!" Tamsin thrust deeper, slipping a second finger in and curled her digits, rubbing hard against the woman's G-Spot.

The redhead's mouth fell open, no words coming out, and threw her arm to the side, breath coming in short pants, her body humming in absolute bliss.

Tamsin's hair was sticky, her eyes closed tightly, mouth slightly agape. Her shoulders were steady and strong, arms muscular and tense, fingers slim, long and fucking. Her back arched and abs flexed. Her hips rolled, pussy rubbing, toes curling. She quickened her pace, pressing her clit down harder against the woman's thigh, letting out a small moan as the friction began to steadily build up her pleasure inside.

Tamsin wanted to cum, and she did not want to wait any longer.

"You gonna cum for me, slut? I think you are. Your pussy's so tight and wet for me."

The girl beneath her was completely at Tamsin's mercy as she drove her fingers into her relentlessly.

"Oh please, yes, uh, faster. Please," the woman moaned between pants.

"Oh bitch, that's not for you to choose, your cunt is mine, and I'm gonna fuck you however I want till you're cumming on my hand."

Despite her display of dominance, Tamsin quickened her pace, using her whole body to slam her fingers faster and deeper into the girl. Both of the women were tense, their muscles preparing for what was to come.

"Cum you whore. Cum all over my hand like the dirty little slut you are," Tamsin commanded into the woman's ear. "Cum!"

The combination of Tamsin's dirty words, the weight of her body slamming into her again and again, pressing the air from her lungs, and her fingers stretching her cunt and coiling inside was too much for the woman, and at the final command she gave up trying to draw out this moment, letting her orgasm overtake her, her pussy clenching. Tamsin continued to grind on the woman, the pleasure building in her clit, she just needed more pressure. The second the girl unclenched, Tamsin yanked her hand out, moving it and her other hand to grab the girl's ass. She let her full body weight press on the woman as she pulled her thigh to her cunt and ground down hard, getting the final friction she needed. With a few last hard thrusts that pressed the woman's body fully down into the mattress, she got what she wanted.

"That's right bitch, I'm gonna cum all over you. I'm gonna cum all over you and you're gonna take it like the slut you are."

"I'm gonna cuff you and spank you, I'm gonna sit on your face and cum in your mouth, I'm gonna fuck you with my cock and fuck you where everyone can s-uhhh."

Tamsin's hips bucked, her body tense, legs shaking, orgasming hard all over the woman's thigh, and she collapsed breathlessly, resting her full weight on the redhead. A minute went by, and Tamsin, almost fully recovered, sat up, leaning on the backs of her heels, releasing a sigh. She felt satisfied, relaxed, her muscles loose and limber, body energized, suddenly wanting to expel her newfound energy, but in a different way.

She jumped off the bed, pulling up her suit pants and buttoning them while finding her one shoe and jacket. Then she hopped about on one foot, lazily adjusting her shoe into place, slipped her arms into her jacket and pulled on the lapels, straightening them out before leaving, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Tamsin walked down the street, one hand stuffed into her jeans pocket, the other pushing her brown-tinted raybans up the bridge of her nose saving her eyes from the bright sunlight. It was sweltering outside and she thought she had dressed appropriately - apparently not. A bead of sweat trickled from her temple down the side of her cheek. Perhaps she should have worn her hair up as it was now sticking to the side of her face. She sighed, grudgingly slowing her pace, staying close to buildings that provided good amounts of shade.

She needed a drink, preferably an ice-cold beer. Yes, a corona and lime would perfect for a day like this to wet her parched throat. Luckily there was decent watering hole just down the road with a relatively decent beer garden. It was settled then.

Tamsin entered the building, weaving through the crowd of people, heading straight for the bar. She ordered a beer and stepped outside, picking a table with a sizeable umbrella to keep her cool. She sat reclined on the wooden chair, arm bent behind her, using it to cushion her head. The tenseness in her muscles left her as she began to relax.

Though she complained about the heat, she actually enjoyed it, especially when it was like this in the early afternoons when the majority of people were out working and she was left roaming empty streets. There was no hassle, excepting perhaps the odd family with squabbling kids, but she could easily slip away from those situations.

Family - Tamsin grimaced at the thought. Who would want it? Who really wanted babies crawling about with their sticky mitts and teary faces? She shuddered at the image, picking the beer up from the table beside her and taking a swig, enjoying the tangy taste of lime before setting the bottle back down between her thighs, the coldness of the glass making her clench a little.

A few feet behind her, perched on one of the outside barstools, was a very familiar redhead hunched forward puffing on a Marlboro cigarette. She inhaled, sucking the smoke deep into her lungs and then exhaled loudly through her nose, the smoke drifting away with the breeze while she stubbed the cigarette out in the ashtray. She looked over to the blonde, eyes squinting to focus and only seeing the back of her head, but still recognized the woman.

A rush of excitement hit her, though quickly faded to hurt. This was the woman she'd fantasized about for months and had finally gotten the chance to share a bed with. The recollection sent tingles down her spine, but she quickly shook them off, as they were replaced by the anger she'd felt when she had awoken alone. How dare that blonde be so cruel? She thought they shared something special together. They were intimate for Christ's sake!

Little did she realize that Tamsin couldn't for the life of her remember or care. All she wanted was a good fuck, something to take her mind off things, it was that simple. She was not fucking around to 'find the one', that was for the sappy bunch with too many emotions.

The redhead hopped off her stool, stomping towards Tamsin, arms tensed by her sides, fists clenched.

Everything went darker. Tamsin blinked repeatedly, confused by the sudden lack of light. Something or someone was blocking it. Tamsin sat up a little, slipping the ray bans down the bridge of her nose to get a better look at the intruder, arching a refined brow when noticing a rather pissed off looking redhead stood looming over her.

"Hey."

"Hey, look do you mind? You're kinda in my light." Tamsin said, pushing her raybans back into place and reclining back into her former position.

The redhead gritted her teeth, crossing her arms tightly over her chest. "Do you remember my name?"

"Um, no?" Tamsin deadpanned.

"It's Becka."

"Ok?" Tamsin extended and enunciated each syllable in an uninterested tone.

"We had sex!"

"Bigga whoop," Tamsin said mockingly, drawing out the words as she gestured with her hand dismissively. Rolling her eyes and tilting the bottle to her mouth, she took two large swigs from it. She was pretty certain she'd seen flames blazing in Becka's eyes, unmistakably furious, which made Tamsin smirk. She had a tendency to bring this out in people.

Becka huffed loudly, staring daggers at Tamsin, who remained seated comfortably in her chair, only serving to infuriate Becka further.

"Wow..." She barked out a laugh unbelieving of it all, "You're actually clueless!" Becka bent at the waist, jabbing a finger angrily to the middle of Tamsin's chest, making Tamsin twitch in surprise and causing the bottle between her legs to spill onto her jeans.

"Fuck!" Tamsin's arms flew to her sides, shrugging at Becka. "The hell do you think you're doing?!" She quickly set the bottle on the table, assessing the spillage, and wiped her hand over the wet part of her jeans.

Becka stood up straight, nostrils flaring. "I think you know what you asshole!"

"Whatever," Tamsin grumbled. How many crazies are there in this town? she thought. This was the sixth incident this week!

Becka grunted loudly, turning abruptly, crossing her arms back over her chest and looking away. The sight of the blonde was maddening. She didn't know whether to stay mad at her or hear her out. She decided on the latter, glancing expectantly over her shoulder, prepared to see Tamsin imploring forgiveness. Instead she was met with the sight of Tamsin stood with her foot on the chair, adjusting herself in the sunlight to get a better look at the wet spot on her jeans which she clearly thought was a more pressing concern than the offended redhead.

Becka all but lost it and smacked Tamsin on the arm, demanding her attention. Tamsin's shoulders rotated from the force and she rolled her eyes with a sigh, putting her foot back to the ground and turning on her heel to face Becka. She put her hands up in mock surrender.

"Okay, okay, calm down and just give us a sec will ya?"

Becka's brow twitched in agitation and she leant back on one leg, eyeing the blonde suspiciously.

"Ah sorry, err, Becka, was it? Where's my manners?" Tamsin said in an apologetic tone and dug her hand into her back pocket, pulling out her wallet. "This should cover it, yes?" She pulled out a hundred and fifty bucks and extended the bills toward the redhead, slightly waving them in front of her face.

Becka blinked, unmoving.

Tamsin stared for a moment awaiting some form of answer but received none. Jackpot. "Really, you don't think that's enough?" Tamsin slowly swept her eyes over the redhead's body, stopping on her chest with an unimpressed look, before returning her gaze to meet the other woman's. "Fine," Tamsin sighed loudly after a pause, and appeared to relent, opening her wallet again.

Becka watched, speechless. There must have been six or seventeen hundred dollar bills in the blonde's wallet and a handful of smaller bills as well. She felt dizzy. Just how much money did the blonde actually have?

Tamsin glanced up with a smirk, amused by the look on the woman's face. She was gaping like a fish.

Tamsin chuckled quietly, licking her forefinger and thumb and flicking through the wad of cash, counting out another hundred and fifty dollars.

"There ya go." Tamsin presented the cash fanned out in her hand, "Three hundred _must_ be enough for your time?"

Becka stared blankly, unable to form words.

Tamsin's eyebrows rose up to her hairline. God the look on her face, it was just too damn priceless, she mused, then carefully folded the cash into the redhead's exposed cleavage, tucking it into the edge of her bra.

Tamsin cracked a grin, giving Becka two gentle pats on her arm, before she sidestepped her, leaving the poor woman standing there, still in shock.

That never got old. It was the look on their faces that never failed to amuse her, Tamsin snorted. Near enough every woman who had come angrily marching her way got the same treatment, something she did to put the women who thought they were more than just a quick fuck back in their place.

* * *

Thoughts? Shall I continue? - Rawrkie


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

Hello readers. Now I know I didn't write an authors note at the beginning of chapter one so you're all probably puzzled as to what this story is going to be about. Well, I'm going to relieve you all in saying that yes there will be pairings but I'm not going to give away who it will be with (you will find out as the story progresses). This story is Tamsin-centric as you've all seen and I'm going to take her on a long winding brutal path which I hope you're all going to enjoy reading. This isn't going to be happy chappy, or fluffy in any sense (perhaps in a few bits). This story is going to break Tamsin down. Hard. And I mean that. Yes she's a bitch but you will find out why in later chapters and all the characters she interacts with will be crucial to the development. So buckle up ladies and gents this is going to be a wild ride. Also just before I go I'd like to say that feedback is much appreciated and it really makes my day seeing what you all write whether it's positive or negative, just the acknowledgment of knowing you're there is nice.

* * *

It was hot and stuffy and the stench of stale sweat and damp was pungent, clawing its way up her nose and clinging to her like a wet blanket. It was nauseating, and it left her with a horrid taste in her mouth. Her sneakers squeaked noisily on the bloodstained concrete floor loud enough to be heard over the echoes of stomping feet and the competitive cries of rowdy men. She was surrounded on all sides by a wall of perspiring bodies that acted as a manmade ring. Someone shouted her name, others cursed, but all she was focused on now was the young man who was circling her like a lion would its prey.

They were both being equally careful not lose their footing. It had rained the night before and rain had leaked through the cracks, trickling down the concrete walls and dripping onto the ground creating puddles. Random patterns flashed in and out of the pools as the florescent lights swung dangerously above on loose chains, masking the depth of the water. Concrete was turned to a deadly obstacle course, where one foul step could lead to your humiliation.

Dark blue eyes held Tamsin's own, each staring the other down, waiting for the right time to strike. His temple pulsed and his jaw was set. It looked like he was debating the right move. That thought alone made Tamsin's lip curl up into an arrogant smirk which ignited a fire in his eyes, and not a second later he opened up, his body tense, and shouted as he leapt forward, fueling his punch. White flashed into view and fortunately Tamsin dodged just in time, feeling a powerful gust of air pass her cheek. He withdrew his fist with haste; it was a blur of pasty skin. And then another jab was thrown. Tamsin ducked and loud shouts exploded around them, drowning out her opponent's cries of frustration as he tried to make contact with some part of Tamsin's face. Tamsin evaded them all, her shit-eating grin on full display even while panting. She guarded herself with her hands, hopping, keeping on her toes. She was overly confident right now and excitement surged from within her, making her shudder deliciously.

Her opponent was furious and he screamed, saliva sputtering out of his mouth as he charged full-force and grabbed Tamsin by the waist to grapple with her. The move knocked the smug grin right off her face and the earth tilted, her back slammed down hard on wet concrete and air burst from her lungs. Her elbow came down next as they slid together, scraping painfully along the ground. It felt like a blaze of fire had sliced through her skin and she yelped helplessly. They slid to a halt and the man, now straddling her, snatched at her top, lifting her up closer to his face by the material, sneering when he heard a satisfying rip. Tamsin felt his breath crash onto her face. He raised his fist high above his head, hot sweat dribbling down his hairy forearm and splashing onto Tamsin's chin. She growled.

The crowd distorted, their bellowing muffled by her raging heartbeat thumping loudly in her ears. And then he spoke, and it outweighed everything.

"Lights out, Princess." He looks crazed, eyes bulging and veins popping out of his neck. A loud slap of skin sounds and everything slows down. Tamsin had swiftly blocked his hefty punch with a swipe of her forearm, knocking it to the side. His weight shifts with it and he's open. She strikes. Her knuckles meet his throat. His head flies back and his body falls back off her stiffly. Time goes back to normal.

Tamsin clambered on top of him, adrenaline driving her. She lifted both her arms up way above her head, fists clenched tightly, and slammed them down hard onto his chest. His body jerked off the ground on impact, and she did it again. He was powerless. But him lying on the ground like that unable to move wasn't enough. She needed more. She bent down close, her cheek brushing past the stubble on his face. Her lips by his ear she whispered, "Who's the princess now?" She sat back up on top of him and gave a sharp tilt of her head with an open-mouthed smile, before giving him what he wished for: Lights out. A loud crack sounded as her fist slammed into his nose, her knuckles were sprayed red with blood and some of it speckled onto her face.

The room was quiet, all eyes on the blonde, and a breath later the space erupted in full cheer, feet stomping and people howling. A small, skinny man wearing old, dirtied clothes hobbled over to Tamsin and grabbed ahold of her wrist, flinging it up into the air and holding it.

"Our winner!" He yelled, stretching her arm up a little more. Tamsin glanced around the room, giving the crowd her signature smirk, and then the man gave her back her arm and beaming down at her, showing what few teeth he had he said, "Naw, Tamsin, you 'ad me worried there!"

"Worried? Pfft, you know I had that punk from the start," Tamsin sniffed, shifting back onto the unconscious man's legs. "How much today then?" she asked while trying to rub the blood off her face, but all she did was smear it.

The man swung back on his heels, slipping his thumbs through his belt loops, and lifted up his trousers. "Ah, well…I think it's around fifteen hundred," he hummed, jutting his chin out. "That ain't right. I think… I think it's more along the lines of eighteen hundred."

"That'll do, I guess." She got to her feet, moving to the side of the body, and lifted her top, exposing her taut abs, and using it to help rub the blood smear off her face. The man's eyes darted to her bare abdomen. His throat bobbed in a loud swallow and then he coughed and said hesitantly, his voice slightly higher pitch than usual, "Hokey then. It should be ready for you now."

Tamsin arched her brow with a grin. This guy was too easy. She clapped him on the shoulder, shaking her head, and started on her way to the darker parts of the room. As she walked away she could hear dragging, so gave a quick look over her shoulder to see a couple of guys shifting the unconscious body out of the way, preparing for the next fight. This put an even bigger grin on her face.

Tamsin's steps echoed down the staircase and then a female voice joined them. "You did good," the girl said. Tamsin huffed out a smile and hopped off the last step, strutting towards her. It was nice not being the only female around, in fact Tamsin had seen quite a few blend in with the crowd. They all had different reasons for slumming it down here. She heard that most were ex-military or athletes that were retired or had moved on. One girl had said that going back to civilian life was just too mundane and they needed that extra little kick to get the life back in them. And so here they were, swarming together and bonding over the excitement.

"Thanks babe," Tamsin finally said when she approached her. The woman stopped tending to the wound on her leg and smiled brightly up at her. "Perhaps you and I," Tamsin paused, her eyes shamelessly raking up and down the girl's body, "should grapple some time." She licked her lips slowly, their eyes locked together. The girl stood slowly, just reaching Tamsin's shoulder, and tossed what was left of the dressing to the ground. She edged closer, feeling Tamsin's heat blanketing her body. The front of her body pressed in and she draped her arms loosely around Tamsin's neck. Tamsin smirked, her lips parted slightly, and she dipped her head down, ready to kiss, but jumped back a little instead.

"Tam-sin!" A giant wad of cash was banged down onto the table next to them by a meaty hand, and a low rumble in his chest erupted, developing into a deep, gravelly laugh. It was disgusting, just like the man himself. He leant back on his heels and scratched the stubble on his jaw, his grin revealing his awful crooked yellow-stained teeth.

"You always gotta go and turn all the women here into lesbos, eh?" He chuckled good-naturedly, looking between the two and then put his hands on his hips. "What? Ya know I'm only kiddin'. But 'ere ya go sweetheart." He patted the cash he just put down. "Thought the guy almost had ya there Tam, but ya came through in the end."

Tamsin sighed, stepping back from the girl who now looked incredibly pissed at the interruption, but she calmed and she gestured with her hand as if to say 'call me'. Tamsin nodded, and the girl beamed and said her goodbyes, leaving Tamsin alone with this guy.

The man watched the girl disappear down the walkway, then he looked back at Tamsin quizzically. "Ya really gonna call her?"

"Nope," Tamsin said, bending down, re-tying her shoelaces.

The man leered at her ass and then playfully thrust his pelvis towards it. "Watch it Bill. Don't piss me off when I'm still on my winning high," she said, standing back up straight and rolled her shoulders back, shooting him a glare.

"Okay, okay, just havin' a laugh alright?"

It all went quiet, giving Bill enough time to notice the large scrape on Tamsin's arm. He lifted his chin, signaling to her elbow. "Looks nasty. Ya gonna clean that up or what?"

Tamsin found a clean enough towel on the bench nearby and started to use it, dabbing the sweat around her neck. "Why, you worried Bill?" She looked at him with an amused grin, "Think you're gonna lose your star player?"

The remark set them both off laughing and Bill moved, clapping her on shoulder. "Well yeah," he said at the tail end of his laugh and he cleared his throat before saying, "I don't want my favorite getting' a manky arm, now do I? Though I still don't get why you come down 'ere." He glanced at the cash then back at Tamsin, who was now looking at him curiously. "Ya reek of wealth, so it ain't the wads you win, then what is it?"

Tamsin finished dabbing her neck with the towel and chucked it on the table and took a quick glance around the room. "Well, it sure as hell isn't the decor," she commented, resulting in Bill snorting a laugh.

"Well..?" Bill encouraged, wiping a tear from his eye. "Go on."

"It's my high," she said simply, her eyes shining brightly. "It's the only thing that can satisfy me, fuel me, challenge me… everything else comes so easy."

Bill's bushy grey eyebrows rose, his head tilted towards the hallway. "You can sure say that again. That girl looks like she was about to ravage ya after one look!" Tamsin grinned again and Bill sighed loudly, "Wish I 'ad your skill."

"Psh, what? Bagging women or my epic fighting skills." She teasingly flexed her bicep, which made Bill oddly quiet. She snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Oi, you better not be perving on me old man."

"Aw Tamsin, it's hard not to…" He went to pinch her ass but she slapped his hand away, her eyes rolling.

"I'm surprised I haven't castrated you yet," Tamsin grumbled.

"It's coz ya love this 'ol geezer ey?" Bill swooped in to wrap an arm around her, but she swiftly ducked out of the way, giving him the finger before snatching up her winnings. Bill huffed, a little disappointed, and then crossed his arms over his broad chest. "Well ya best piss off, I got work to do and you're a distraction." He paused, watching her walk away, with Tamsin deliberately adding an extra sway to her hips. He sighed longingly and muttered, "A biiiig distraction." But he perked up a little when he suddenly remembered something and shouted, "Get ya arm looked at yeah?!"

Tamsin didn't bother replying, and she left, walking out into the cold night air.

* * *

Back at home, Tamsin, showered clean and her wound dressed, sat cross-legged on her bed with a laptop in her lap in nothing but small white boy shorts and a singlet. She leaned further back on the headboard, her face lit up by the screen. Click. Click. She was surprised her finger hadn't seized up at the repetitive action. She exhaled loudly, deleting more and more pages of junk mail.

"Who the hell sends me this stuff?" She complained quietly and battled on. A loud buzz sounded, stopping her mid-click, and continued to go off as another light illuminated the room. She lazily rolled her head to the side to watch her phone vibrate and move sluggishly around the bedside table. Another sigh. She picked up the phone and saw the caller's name flash up in her face. A loud groan escaped her.

It was her mother. She could have just left it to finish ringing, but she knew that her phone wouldn't stop going off now until she answered it. Why was she calling this late anyway? Unless she was somewhere on the other side of the Atlantic, otherwise she would have called at a more sociable hour. Or she knew her daughter well enough to know she'd be awake anyway. Tamsin answered, sighing her 'hello'.

"Well that's an improvement. I was half-expecting a rather unfeminine grunt from you. So I'll treat this greeting as something promising." Then there was a sudden silence, Tamsin thought that her mother had lost signal. Well, that's what she was praying for inside, but all hope was lost when she heard her mother sounding far away, speaking to someone else. Tamsin tolerated the interruption, only barely, before a jarring sound was followed by the return of her mother's shrill voice.

"So have you met anyone yet?" Her mother asked eagerly, "Oh, please tell me you have Tammy, you're not getting any younger and-" She was rudely interrupted by an exasperated-sounding Tamsin yelling a loud "No!" in response.

"I haven't," Tamsin moaned dramatically, "Why do you always have to ask that? It's not going to happen, okay? Just no. I'm not the type of person that's suited to…" She shivered at the thought, the word tasting bitter in her mouth before she expelled it, "Monogamy."

Her mother sighed, "You're insufferable Tamsin, you know that? Honestly, it's like I had no part in raising you!" There was a small pause as if she was waiting for some form of reply, but received none, so continued on, "I cannot believe you haven't found someone delightful yet. I mean you're a beautiful girl; it's a shame about the attitude, though. Maybe that's what's scaring them off..."

She could hear her mother humming, approving of her own theory, and Tamsin scrunched up her face in disapproval. She hated this type of conversation, and being alone in her house, she wouldn't have thought her mother would be able to tell what sort of face she was pulling. But how wrong she was, as her voice piped up saying, "Stop. You'll get wrinkles if you keep doing that."

Tamsin gaped, put her phone to her chest, and looked around her room, double-checking to make sure she was there alone and that she wasn't going to get the nasty surprise of finding somebody else there. Everything seemed normal so she asked, "H-How did you know?", now wearing a small frown.

"Tamsin, a mother knows these things," was her instant reply.

"Mom!" Tamsin's free hand slapped down onto her face, covering her eyes as she slunk down the headboard. Why were they having this conversation?

"Really Tamsin, you should know this. Remember on your tenth birthday when you snuck a sip of my Glenfarclas 1955? You know, the one that your uncle gave to me on my wedding day? The drink I opened just for special occasions? I really don't know what came over you." Tamsin groaned loudly. Her mother really knew how to hold a grudge. She remembered that event vividly, and it wasn't a pleasant one. In fact, every now and then she would still get a whiff of the horrid stuff.

"Yes…" she breathed, "That moment isn't one I'll forget any time soon."

"Yes, I know, it was disastrous. You spat it out everywhere! I hope you realize now why I was so upset. Anyway, that wasn't where I was going with this. What I was trying to say is that was the first time I saw you make that face. Your nose all scrunched up and frowning. Some of my colleagues thought it was adorable. I, on the other hand, did not. A lady shouldn't pull such faces." Tamsin could imagine her mother on the other side of the line, shaking her head disapprovingly at the memory, before she said, "Since then you've pulled that funny expression every time you've come across something you dislike or of which you disapprove. So, it was safe to assume you were doing it a moment ago when I asked if you were seeing anyone."

Tamsin fidgeted, growing agitated at how long the call was taking. She wasn't the best at conversing when it came to family members, _especially _her mother. That's when she realized this phone call had served no purpose… unless her mother was beating around the bush about something. She called her out on it.

"Mom, what is it? You don't call unless you want to tell me something, so spill," Tasmin said and started to lightly scratch at her neck.

"Ah, yes, I did get distracted there for a moment. Only because you were actually civil when you picked up the phone! Don't have a go at me for getting all excited about my little girl using a word of greeting instead of the usual-" She attempted to imitate her daughter's grunting, but it came out pathetic-sounding, which marginally amused Tamsin. She even cracked a small smile. "Well, I'm not as well practiced as you-"

"Mom!"

"Right, okay, yes, the reason why I called… Well, you know my girls, Kathy, Barbara and-"

"Yes…" Tamsin hissed. "Just spit it out."

"Well, I'm coming to visit in a few days. The girls are already-"

"What?!" Tamsin snapped, swiftly sitting up. "You're coming here? To my home?" She bit the tip of her thumb anxiously.

"Yes-"

"No!"

"Sweetheart, would you stop interrupting, it's rude."

"I don't give a rat's ass if it's rude. Why are you coming here? Get a hotel or something!"

"Tamsin! I haven't seen you in over a year, I thought it would be nice to see you, get to spend some time with you and catch up…What's so wrong with that?"

"Uh, how about invading my personal space for starters!" Tamsin ran a shaky hand through her hair and heaved a sigh. "Look, I have my own life, okay? I can't suddenly have you being in it without at least a month's notice. This is too much. God, I hate how spontaneous you are!" She moaned, re-crossing her legs and hunching forward, leaning on her elbows, which now rested on top of her thighs.

"I'll only be there for a few days, Tamsin. It's not like I'm coming to live with you. Honestly, you flare up so easily. You're just like your father."

"Don't," Tamsin warned. "Don't mention him, okay?"

They both fell silent. The only sound to be heard was the low static on the line.

"Tam-"

"Mom, just get a hotel okay? I can meet you for lunch or something. Take it or leave it, because I'm not going to go out of my way to act all nicey-nice and mix with your so-called 'girls' to make you look good." That's as far as she was going to take it when it came to her mother, and honestly it was more than she'd offered before in the past.

"That's not what I meant-"

"Goodbye mom." Tamsin heard her mother desperately call her name when she pulled the phone away from her ear, but ignored it and ended the call, chucking her phone away somewhere on the bed. She exhaled heavily and rubbed her face with her hands, then turned her head, tiredly looking at her dresser, which had her favorite vodka sat on top of it. She stared at the bottle for a moment, kneading the back of her hair and then dropped her hands back down, slapping the tops of her legs. She needed a drink. Tamsin rocked forward and forcefully pushed herself up off the bed and walked towards the dresser. She unscrewed the cap, pouring herself a shot until it was full to the brim and downed it, then gasped, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

It was amazing how quickly her high from earlier could be destroyed and buried deep down somewhere where she couldn't get it back again, almost like she'd never experienced it at all. She imagined this was what it felt like for a heroine addict after injecting. You're in absolute bliss, everything's right, so perfect, and then you come crashing down and are in need of another fix. Sad really, but that's how she felt.

Her whole day was turned upside down at learning the simple fact that her mother was coming to town. She shook her head slightly while pouring herself another drink, and emptied it, her eyes watery from the burn. She slowly stepped toward the bed, placing her glass on the bedside table. This was no good. She tucked some hair behind her ear, staring mindlessly into space. She needed another hit.

* * *

- rawrkie


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

A big thank you to my reviewers, you guys keep me motivated to keep posting! And a huge thank you to Risiwys my beta. She is tha bomb! (And puts up with my whining). If you guys have any questions feel free to ask me on tumblr: rawrkie or twitter: rawrkie or simply leave me a review (It's very much appreciated. Thank you).

* * *

Heavy clomps of footsteps hitting pavement sounded from the many office-workers and shoppers that bustled around hectic streets, all heads buried deeply in their phones, chattering away to whomever, ignorant to the horns blaring and the impatient revving of engines from cars stuck in rush hour traffic. Lines backed out far from the food stores, with people waiting to grab a quick lunch so they could hurry on home or back to work. The commotion led to thoughtless people, who in their haste accidentally stumbled or shoved into people.

"Tha fuck!" Coffee spilled onto the pavement, splashing everywhere and making Tamsin back up a little, holding out her takeaway Starbucks cup and gaping mournfully at the loss of caffeine all over the ground. She scowled, her throat rumbling into a growl, and looked down at the clammy overweight slob that bumped into her.

"Look what you did, you fucking dipshit!" The man gawked at her in absolute horror and tried to speak, but all that came out was a pitiful pig-sounding squeal. Tamsin loomed over his short, rounded form and stabbed a finger into his tacky nametag. He paled visibly and Tamsin grinned. "Listen here, _Kevin_…"

On the opposite side of the street was Bo, sat quietly by herself on a bench casually chewing on some grapes and reading some women's magazine, when a familiar-sounding voice broke out over the crowd, making her pause in her light reading and glance up. She put the magazine flat down in her lap and straightened her back up, squinting.

She couldn't see a damn thing with all these people about, so she rolled up the magazine and stuffed it into her bag, slung the bag over her shoulder and got to her feet. She grabbed the last handful of grapes, popping a few into her mouth, and hopped onto the bench, earning her a few disapproving looks from an elderly couple sat beside her. She shaded her eyes with a hand and looked slowly left to right over the sea of bobbing heads. A couple flashes of blonde distracted her, but her gaze finally landed upon the tall, fashionably dressed blonde she was looking for.

_Jackpot._

She swallowed down her mouthful and jumped from the bench, weaving through the oncoming crowd and slipping into the road, zigzagging through the bumper-to-bumper traffic, feeling the heat of the engines up her bare legs. A few horns blasted and she finally made it to the other side. She held onto her bag and jumped a bit, getting her bearings, and went onward, keeping to the edge of the pavement to avoid slowing herself down.

"Listen here, _Kev_, you better watch your fat –"

Bo swung round on a stop sign, tripping slightly over the curb. She cursed and stumbled awkwardly into a pack of people and was pushed around until she was finally spat out on the other side. She put her hands on her knees breathing heavily, her bag slipping off her shoulder to the pavement with a light clunk.

"You hear me?!"

Bo glanced up to see Tamsin bent down slightly, but her vision was obscured by a chubby-looking guy in what she guessed to be Wal-Mart uniform. She stared at his back with a confused expression and then pushed off her thighs into an upright position.

"Run along now."

Bo saw the man turn, his face was as white as a ghost as he scampered past her as fast as his hefty legs could carry him. Bo twisted her body, walking backwards slowly until the man disappeared fully into the crowd, and then turned, halting as soon as she saw Tamsin staring at her.

Neither moved an inch, not until Tamsin turned on her heel to leave and Bo dashed after her.

"Hey!" Bo shouted, catching up to her, "Tamsin!" But Tamsin didn't stop, she just carried on her way like she was oblivious, or being intentionally ignorant. "Oi!" Bo finally caught up to her.

"Excuse me?" Tamsin frowned. She caught sight of a trash can and casually walked up to it, Bo following closely behind.

"What was _that _all about?" Bo said, looking back over her shoulder.

"What was what about?" Tamsin said, feigning ignorance with wide eyes and a finger pressed to her lower lip. Bo sighed loudly, rolling her eyes, and the sound of frustration made Tamsin smirk.

"You know exactly what. The guy? Short and sweaty with the comb-over?"

"Mm. Well I'd _love_ to stay and chat, but _I've_ actually got places to be," Tamsin drawled with a condescending grin.

"Oh, in a big hurry, huh? To what? Fuck more easy women?" Bo mocked back, not liking Tamsin's superior attitude.

"Uh, maybe." Tamsin tossed her cup in the trash as Bo shook her head at her in a disapproving manner. Tamsin began to turn as if to walk away, attempting to flick the remains of coffee off her hand with a little shake of her wrist. Bo reached out a hand to stop her progress, swiveling the other woman back around to face her.

"What, you're really gonna walk off like you actually have somewhere to be?" Bo questioned incredulously.

"What, you really think I'm gonna stand here talking to you?" Tamsin responded, pulling her arm free and preparing to leave again while continuing to flick her wrist pathetically.

"You can't just chill for like one sec," Bo said, rummaging through her bag and pulling out a tissue, "and just let a girl actually, I dunno, have a conversation with you, can you?" She handed the tissue to Tamsin as she continued, "Is that too scary for big, bad Tammy-sin? Pretending someone else exists in the world?"

Tamsin took the tissue from Bo while never breaking eye contact or her cocky smirk. "Oh yeah, I'm sooo scared," she said theatrically, bringing her clean hand to her face in a mock-nail biting gesture. "I know other people exist, that's those talking things attached to wet cunts, right?" She carefully wiped the sticky fluid off her hand and threw the tissue in the trash.

Bo crossed her arms over her chest with an eye-roll at Tamsin's unnecessarily crude remarks, squinting at the smug woman.

Tamsin returned the gesture, squaring off against Bo. She narrowed her stare, her eyes slowly descending Bo's body and zoning in on her cleavage, lingering there for a few seconds before continuing down, and back up. Bo watched her closely, noting the pause on her breasts. Her eyebrow twitched.

"Bo, right?" She enquired after sizing up the woman, finding her unruffled by her antagonization.

"Yes, that _is_ my name."

"Okay then," Tamsin said, scratching her chin, "Well hello Bo, it was a _pleasure_, but I actually have a life." Tamsin went to step around Bo, but Bo blocked her path again. This made Tamsin roll her eyes sighing loudly.

"That's it? You're just going to go on your merry way? I thought you were meant to be all charming."

Tamsin just gave Bo her most dazzling fake smile as she brushed past her shoulder and left without another word.

* * *

1:07 am, it was still early. Tamsin sighed, glancing away from her Rolex, and quickened her pace, passing the long queue of smartly dressed people that were penned single-file by a red velvet rope. Their faces were lit in colored patterns cast by the neon sign above. Tamsin pinched her jacket closed, taking longer strides, protecting herself from the chilling wind that had suddenly picked up and was whistling loudly through the gaps of the buildings. She finally reached cover, and the bouncer that stood in front of door eyed her from head to toe, then spoke, his voice deep, breaking through the drone-like chatter from the people queued beside them.

"Alexis said you'd be coming," he stepped aside, grabbing the slim metal handle, "she also said that she'll be waiting for you inside, but she didn't say where exactly..."

"Oh joy," Tamsin breathed with a rolling of her eyes and the bouncer nodded with a mutual understanding. Typical Alexis, she was always one to make a game of things. The bouncer opened the door with a whoosh, and Tamsin welcomed the warm blast of heat as she stepped inside. She walked down the small hallway and pushed open the double doors at the end, entering to the loud din of music. Tamsin moved further inside, her eyes instantly filled with the color red from the lights on the walls that hummed softly. Dancers were on proud display at every corner and one was positioned high atop a podium at the heart of the room, elegantly vaulting around a metal pole that stood tall toward the ceiling.

Tamsin reached the bar and mouthed 'vodka tonic' to the bartender and, leaning forward, clasped her hands together. A light touch on her shoulder made her twist slightly to see a pair of smoky eyes and that trademark ruler-straight fringe.

"Alexis." Tamsin turned around, facing away from the bar with a rather charming grin. "I thought I was going to have to find you."

Alexis's smile reached her dark blue eyes. "No, no, not today, you missed out on that one," she said, snatching away Tamsin's drink and taking a large mouthful, swallowing it noisily while dismissing the bartender who brought it with a wave of her hand. "You are late, fashionably I presume?"

"Late? It's only," Tamsin flicked out her wrist and glanced down at her Rolex with a mild frown. "This is early," she said, thrusting her watch in Alexis's face, which was swatted away in an instant.

"Yes, I know what the time is, how else would I know you are late," she pouted, exhaling a loud huff. Honestly, you wouldn't have thought this woman ran the place, but she did, and she made it into what it was today, which is one of the best establishments in the city.

Tamsin sighed, "I had a shit day," the only excuse she could think of.

"Oh, boo-hoo," Alexis dramatically threw her arms out to the sides, making the drink slosh in her hands, "Haven't we all. Now get your shit together because I have a surprise for you." She brought the drink back to her lips, downing the rest, and then slid it back onto the bar. With a flourish she spun on her absurdly high heel and took several steps forward, only stopping to shoot a look over her shoulder and say, "Well, are you coming?"

She batted her lashes sweetly and Tamsin pushed off the bar and walked up to her, gesturing out wide with her hand, "Shall we?"

That was the thing with Alexis, if you humored her and played her silly little games she would do anything for you, but, just like Tamsin, she could flip like a switch. Her hot and cold personality was terrifying to most people because you never knew where you stood, but Tamsin did, and she used that to her advantage.

Alexis shrugged one shoulder, wearing a pearly white smile, and led the way.

Heels clicked on polished marble flooring, followed by the sounds of light footsteps. They rounded a corner side by side and Alexis came to a jarring halt, making Tamsin slide to a stop.

"Alex! A little warning?"

"Hmm?" Alexis spun around to see her, eyes bright and shining.

Tamsin raised both her brows warily. "Okay…you've been quiet for too long and it's kinda freaking me out." Alexis looked as if she was about to burst, she was practically vibrating. Tamsin backed up a little. "Alex, what's going on?"

With a loud gasp and a clap of her hands Alexis squealed, half-jumping, and said, "Oh, you'll love her, absolutely love her! She's exquisite!" She kissed her fingers. "She's the best one yet! Honestly, you'll understand when you see. Come, come." She beckoned Tamsin closer, opening a door to one of the private rooms and ushering her inside.

"Here we are," Alexis said, closing the door behind them and locking it with a click.

"Yeah," Tamsin breathed. "Here we are," she repeated, and pivoted around, stuffing her hands in her pockets. "You're treating me to a lap dance?" She glanced at the lonely looking chair in the middle of the room. "This is your big surprise?"

"Not me personally, but yes, yes it is, and you should be grateful," Alexis said in a matter of fact tone, "because she has got to be _the _best dancer I have ever hired and I'm giving _you_ the first viewing."

"Alrighty then." Tamsin sat down casually on the chair, crossing her legs at the knee and arching a brow. "Where are you hiding her?"

Alexis clapped her hands together excitedly in front of her broad smile and skipped over to the corner of the room. "You won't be disappointed, I assure you." And with that said she disappeared through the black curtain.

Tamsin tapped her fingers on the chair back in waiting, stopping when she heard music filter in and grow louder until she felt the heavy bass beat pulse through the chair. A minute later the dancer came through the same curtain Alexis had left by and strutted confidently towards Tamsin. She slowly circled her chair, trailing her fingertips over the back of her shoulders, settling in front of Tamsin with her back turned. Legs straight, she bent forward slightly and looked back at Tamsin, stroking her own ass and lightly slapping it.

Tamsin's eyes were fixed on the tight ass on display before her, until the dancer turned to face her. Her eyes darted to her mouth, catching the seductive smile she was being given, before shooting back to her main focus in front of her face. Registering what she has seen a moment earlier, Tamsin did a double-take, this time settling on the dancer's eyes. They were large and innocent, but their icy blue pierced into her, and she was captivated. The dancer must have noticed her stare, because her smirk broke into an open smile and she wiggled her ass teasingly.

The dancer extended one leg, gliding her hand painfully slowly from her ankle, up her calf, over her knee, along her thigh, before settling on her ass. Thwack! Tamsin flinched at the sound of the smack.

Tamsin shifted back in her seat, trying to contain her arousal and hold back from reaching out and taking ahold of that ass. It was getting uncomfortably hot; seeing the muscles tensing in the woman's back from each sway of her hips and the way her calves clenched left her wanting to shed her jacket. She fiddled subtly with the seams on her clothes and the edge of her sleeve as the dancer turned to face her, cupping her breasts and squeezing them enticingly, making them swell over her hands. Tamsin rubbed her sweaty palms on her legs.

The dancer leaned in, slipping her hands over Tamsin's shoulders to clutch at the chair back, rolling her body into her, her chest barely not grazing Tamsin's own. Goosebumps pricked all over the blonde's skin as she stared. Not having enough time to recover her cool, she suddenly felt weight upon her thighs, the dancer now kneeling in her lap. Shifting slightly, she forced her knees between Tamsin's clenched thighs, into the space in front of her crotch and slid, slowly, all the way down her body until she was on the floor in front of her. The dancer planted her hands on Tamsin's legs, forcefully pulling them open wider so she could move up to perch on her knees against where Tamsin was feeling a need for friction. She rocked forward, leaning in close to Tamsin to blow in her ear. Tamsin shivered, both from the gentle tickling and the pressure rubbing against her heat as the dancer moved.

Getting used to the weight and heat of the woman on her lap, she was left with a cold draught over the tops of her legs when it suddenly disappeared as the dancer turned. The cold was pushed away by the dancer's hot ass rubbing hard into her crotch. Everything got ten times hotter and Tamsin had to look away, exhaling brokenly. The way the tight ass rubbed her cunt through her pants was so excruciatingly arousing that she had to close her eyes and bite her lip to stop herself from moaning.

Tension built up inside, throbbing painfully, almost reaching a boiling point. Tamsin unsteadily dipped her hand in her pant's pocket, taking out some cash and folding it to slip it into the dancer's thong, but her hand was slapped away. Looking confused, Tamsin dropped the cash on the floor uncaring, as the dancer turned again, sitting fully on her lap and locking her ankles behind the back of the chair, encircling her waist.

Red lips ghosted Tamsin's ear as raven hair caressed her face. With a shuddering breath the woman whispered, "Keep the cash, babe. How 'bout you and I get out of here. Alexis wouldn't m-" She gasped at the feeling a warm hands groping her ass and her head lolled back, eyes closed. She smiled brightly and she could feel Tamsin's fingers start to squeeze and her hand move to her hip, steadying her and gently rocking her hips. Tamsin could hear her smile as the dancer gripped the chair hard and clawed, her nails scraping across the leather back until her arms gently rested on Tamsin's shoulders. She lifted herself a bit, her thighs forcing Tamsin's legs closed, and she rolled her hips faster, her pussy dragging on Tamsin's toned abdomen through her silk button-up. The dancer opened her eyes, the light above enhancing the lustful glimmer in them. "I know you want me real bad, baby. Show a girl a good time?"

* * *

Tamsin sat naked on the edge of the bed and stretched her arm out to the side, clicking the bedside light on. She squinted then blinked, her eyes adjusting to the glare and regaining focus, seeing the blur of her shadow thrown across the wall. She leaned back on the palms of her hands, staring thoughtlessly at her outline, before the black shape split into two, and she felt the bed dip behind her followed by the sound of springs squeaking. Warm breath made the hair on Tamsin's neck stand on end, and arms poked into view, brushing past her ears to hang loosely from her shoulders. The shadows merged back into one again.

"I've heard about you..." Kenzi said lowly, trapping Tamsin's head between her arms and slipping two fingers in her mouth, deliberately slowly sucking the cum off of her fingers. "Mmm, yes. I knew who you were as soon as you walked in." With a wet pop, her digits pulled free from her lips and her tongue poked out, sliding up the tip of her fingers and curled, retracting back in her mouth, no longer tasting.

Tamsin watched Kenzi's mouth at work and her pussy clenched. The dancer went on, whispering in the shell of her ear, "You drive women crazy." She pulled back and shifted, gracefully throwing a leg over Tamsin's lap and planting her knees beside her thighs. Her crotch hovered just above Tamsin's midsection.

Warm, wet fingers cupped the back of Tamsin's neck, Kenzi's thumb stroking soft circles into her hair. "And I can't for the life of me understand why," she said in teasing challenge and smirked, playfully rolling her hips forward, her clit pressing against a delightfully toned front.

"Oh really?" Tamsin said, her teeth nipping at Kenzi's left breast. She glanced up, meeting hungry eyes. "Perhaps I should show you." She pushed forward, shifting Kenzi back a bit and her hands smacked, planting firmly on Kenzi's hips. Silent, they both stared, eyes glinting with desire. Kenzi lowered herself until her ass lightly skimmed Tamsin's thighs, and her hips slowly thrust back and forth.

No more words were exchanged. A bated breath, and in a rush Tamsin grabbed Kenzi's thighs, marking her skin red at the roughness, and lifted her up effortlessly, pushing a hand beneath and Kenzi sitting her back down hard on two fingers. "Fuck!" She cried, flinging her head back, eyes clenched shut. Tamsin attacked her neck with her teeth, tasting her perfume on her tongue, while Kenzi rode her digits desperately, holding on to Tamsin's shoulders for support.

It was hard and fast and the squelching sounds of sex filled the room. Kenzi whimpered. Tamsin drove deeper, her sweaty forehead bumping on Kenzi's collarbone with each thrust.

"Shit!" Tamsin hissed. Flaming hot trails flared up her back from Kenzi's manicured nails. She dug deep and Tamsin winced, hissing some more. Kenzi upped the pace, slapping down hard on Tamsin's hand. "Oh. Oh god!" She cried out, jaw hung open, seeing spots of color swell behind closed eyelids.

A warm pool of liquid coated Tamsin's hand, dribbling onto the sheets, and Kenzi bucked, moaning loudly. Panting loudly and chest heaving, Tamsin said breathlessly on her skin, "Was that crazy enough?" Kenzi shuddered blissfully, her legs quaking and unable to speak, she nodded weakly instead. Tamsin hooked her chin over Kenzi's shoulder, inhaling deeply, steadying her heartbeat.

Kenzi sighed contentedly and slumped forward, pushing her limp sweaty body into Tamsin's, making them both fall back on the mattress, the springs squeaking in protest. Kenzi rested on top of Tamsin silently for a few minutes before rolling off her and flopping onto her back, cracking a broad smile. She chuckled weakly, her body still buzzing from aftershocks, and said, half laughing, "Yeah. Yeah… that was." She swallowed, gathering some strength. "That was good. Just the right amount of crazy." She threw a hand up to her forehead, wiping sweat from her brow. "I guess all the rumors are true then." Kenzi turned her head to see Tamsin lay, staring up at the ceiling. "You do this to all the girls then just leave?" She huffed out another breathless laugh and grudgingly lifted herself up, turning on her side, facing Tamsin. "What. Don't tell me."

This got Tamsin's attention and she glanced in her direction. "Cat caught your tongue?" It was a stupid thing to say but Kenzi didn't care, her mind was all fuzzy and she just wanted a reaction out of the blonde. And she got one.

Tamsin snorted out a "What?!" pulling a face, looking at Kenzi skeptically and said, "You're a strange one, you know that?"

"Pfft, coming from bitch of the year? I'd say you're an odd one too! Miss-" Kenzi propped up on one elbow and said an octave lower, attempting a deep man-ish voice, "I'm so hot everyone wants me."

Tamsin silenced her chuckle and put on a serious face, gesturing down at her body. "Well look at me. Of course they want all this."

Kenzi's eyes dropped further south and after a few seconds of openly staring gave a small nod of appreciation. "Yeah, I'll go with that. I apreesh. And having test-driven that rock hard bod of yours, I'd say it's oiled just as well." She wiggled her fingers for extra emphasis and Tamsin couldn't help but snort another laugh.

They both fell into a comfortable silence and heard a clock tick loudly somewhere in the room. It was a peculiar thing, laying down and talking… and that's when Tamsin shot up suddenly and got to her feet, startling the brunette also into an upright position.

"Are you serious?" Kenzi frowned, hunching forward and resting her elbows on her thighs. "You're gonna ditch _now_? Even after we talked, like what…" she looked at Tamsin all confused and waved her hand about, trying to get it. "Just why? What's the big deal?"

Tamsin had tugged her pants halfway up her legs when she caught the expression on Kenzi's face, then left them hanging loosely on her hips. She bent down, snatching up her top, carelessly throwing it on and haphazardly doing a few buttons up. Kenzi watched the scene unfold in front of her, unable to fathom the blonde's reasoning. Sure, waking up the next day with a stranger was a little awkward and a little uncomfortable at that, but this behavior was strange, and Kenzi couldn't understand why. Wasn't this all a bit backwards?

It was, and Tamsin knew it. She just got too caught up in the challenge and her mind went elsewhere. She never spoke to the women she'd fucked, not ever. So what was this? Tamsin found her shoes and hastily stuffed her bare feet in them. She would rather walk in front of a bus than talk after sex. It just wasn't needed. It was totally pointless and just a waste of breath.

Tamsin heard movement and the familiar sound of the bed springs squeaking, followed by the bare feet padding across the cream carpeted floor, and then she felt a presence from behind.

"Look," Kenzi sighed, "I'm not gonna be one of those stalker girls you banged okay?"

Tamsin stilled for a moment and slowly slid her arms through her jacket, shrugging it on. "Okay?" Tamsin drawled, shooting her a peculiar look. "And I should care why?"

"You don't, but I thought I'd say anyway," Kenzi said, moving in front of Tamsin and casually picking up her discarded thong along the way.

Tamsin raised her brow and so did Kenzi. "Look." She stepped forward into Tamsin's space and gently brushed away some invisible lint on her shoulder. "You know Alexis?"

Tamsin nodded. "She has my number on file, so...if you ever want to call, you know where to find it." Kenzi stepped back with a sigh. "And if you do call, I know it's highly unlikely, but if you do, then we can, I don't know, maybe hang? Err do, what's that shit called again? Ah yes! Friendy-type stuff. Yeah, I think that's right. So if you ever want to get to know Moi," she put a delicate hand to her chest, her fingers splayed out, "just dial. But let me tell you this. Once you do call, if you do, I'm forever going to name you Bitch in big, fat, capital letters, because ya are one!" She said and lifted her chin defiantly with a sniff.

Tamsin stood still, her face unreadable. She finished buttoning up her shirt, deeming herself decent enough to go out in public, and side-stepped Kenzi to the door. She paused for second before opening it, feeling Kenzi's stare bore into her back. She opened it slowly, and then left, closing the door with a gentle click behind her.

* * *

- Rawrkie


End file.
